


I wanted to go home (to be where you are)

by DreamingOfABetterYou



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve is a softhearted bastard, Steve is the king of consent don't @ me, This is just tender fucking and nothing else, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfABetterYou/pseuds/DreamingOfABetterYou
Summary: He nuzzled against the underside of Bucky’s jaw for a moment when his head fell back, Steve’s name escaping the other man’s lips in a breathless soft gasp. Bucky’s skin was already covered in beard burn, and they had barely started.__________________Bucky gets tenderly railed by Steve because he deserves nice things.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234





	I wanted to go home (to be where you are)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I just wanted those two disasters to have something lovely.
> 
> Title is from Florence and the Machine's "Wish that you were here" (which is much more angsty than this fic but generally fantastic).
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Love, Liz xx

Steve was going to die. He was absolutely sure of it. He was simply going to die.

“Steve” Bucky groaned quietly, writhing against his chest. “Move.” His cheeks were flushed, his eyes near-glassy as he met Steve’s gaze. “Please” he muttered, in such a sweet tone, so very sweet, that Steve couldn’t help but groan and kiss him, pumping his hips up slowly. He didn’t need to be careful, he knew it: He had fingered Bucky for what seemed like absolute ages, had thoroughly enjoyed the way the other man had mumbled his name in dizzy pleasure, arching up into his touch, gasping whenever he kissed his neck. But he wanted to be slow and soft with him tonight, at least for a while, to just _feel_ without needing to rush, in their own bed, at home. He nuzzled against the underside of Bucky’s jaw for a moment when his head fell back, Steve’s name escaping the other man’s lips in a breathless soft gasp.

Bucky’s skin was already covered in beard burn, and they had barely started.

Steve kissed him tenderly, tightening the grip he had on Bucky’s leg where it was hitched over his hip to hold him open. His range of movement wasn’t as good as it could have been, with both of them lying on their sides and facing each other. The intimacy of Bucky cradled into the curve of Steve’s arm, the way their chests touched with every heaving breath, however, was worth it. And he wanted to draw it out. But Bucky was so tight and warm around him, his mouth so soft on his, his metal hand stroking over Steve’s stomach so gently, that it was hard to hold on.

“Good?” he rasped when Bucky looked him in the eye the next time, making a nefarious but tender grin bloom on his face.

“Would be if you’d finally get around to fucking me” Bucky sassed, nevermind the fact that he was arching into every grind of Steve’s hips like he hadn’t been touched in years.

“So demanding” he chuckled, thrusting into Bucky hard enough to nearly dislodge him from Steve’s arms. Bucky gasped, clutching Steve’s shoulder to steady himself before playfully glaring at him.

“Yes, yes” Bucky complained even as he reached up to run a hand through Steve’s hair, “you’re a paragon to strength and agility.” His eyes softened into tenderness, mirth sparking in them when Steve shook his head while resuming his slow thrusts before speaking. “You’re a jerk.”

Bucky grinned, fingers sliding down to cup Steve’s jaw, thumb smoothing over the neatly trimmed beard. “I love you” he breathed, moaning softly and clenching around Steve’s cock. “I love you, I…”

Steve couldn’t breathe, every sense filled to the brim with Bucky, Bucky, _always Bucky_. “I love you too” he promised desperately, leaning their foreheads together for a moment. His hand petteed up and down Bucky’s strong thigh mindlessly; the way the muscle flexed and relaxed in time with the rolls of his hips made simmering heat pool in Steve’s stomach in a way that threatened to overwhelm him. “Bucky. Bucky…”

“I’m here” Bucky mumbled against his mouth, nudging Steve’s nose with his own, “I’m with you. Come on, baby. Come on.”

“You first” he muttered stubbornly, bringing his right hand up to his mouth to lick his own thumb. Possibly more slowly than he’d really need to, knowing how Bucky’s eye would zero in on the way his tongue flicked against his skin, the way he’d let his thumb drag against the swell of his lower lip for a short second. When he had teased him enough, he brought his thumb right up against Bucky’s nipple, cupping the curve of his pec and squeezing indulgently, hips twitching forward without his permission.

“Yes?” he asked lowly as he began circling the peaked flesh, directly thumbing over it on every other pass. “Oh.. _oh_ ” Bucky moaned, hand scrabbling to hold Steve tighter, metal gently glinting in the half-dark where it grasped his pale skin. “Yes, Steve, _Stevie_ …”

Steve could feel it, the way Bucky’s breaths got quicker, the way he grew more restless in an attempt to rub his cock around Steve’s stomach, the way he deliciously tightened around Steve’s cock as he approached the edge.

“Bucky” he groaned, drawing his name out, taking care to keep up the evenness of his thrusts.

“Faster” Bucky demanded breathlessly. “Steve, I’m…”

Steve nodded nonsensically, picking up the pace until Bucky’s fingers dug into his bicep, Bucky’s neck curving in to hide his head against Steve’s shoulder. His breath was hot but strangely comforting against Steve’s skin as he panted. Steve pressed a firm kiss against the top of his head, rubbing Bucky’s nipple in counterpoint to his deep thrusts.

Bucky came sudden enough to startle both of them, back arching sharply as he gasped and shuddered through his orgasm. Steve slowed his thrusts to a stop, closing a gentle hand around Bucky’s cock to stroke him through the last aftershocks until he sagged against Steve’s chest with an exhausted sigh, a broad grin pulling at his mouth as he panted openmouthed.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked tightly, brow furrowed to keep himself fully in check; his cock was throbbing painfully, his mind overtaken with the demand to come now that Bucky had been taken care of. Bucky nodded with a soft smile, hooking an arm around Steve’s neck and pulled him on top of him. His thick thighs cradling Steve’s narrow hips the prettiest picture Steve had ever seen. “I need you inside me” he near-purred and canted his hips upwards, “all of you.”

Steve guided himself back into Bucky with a violent shudder, almost coming on the spot when his walls tightened around him in welcome. “Buck” he gasped, trying to go slow, go gentle. Bucky wasn’t having any of it. “I can take it, you know that. You know _me._ ”

Something broke inside of Steve at the seemingly easy words that meant everything. He fell onto his forearms, effectively boxing Bucky in as he kissed him without any finesse, pure emotion pouring out of him. When he started moving in earnest, a whine he had not been aware he was capable of escaped him unbiddenly. The pleasure chased down his spine in hot white light, only amplified by the way Bucky met his thrusts valiantly, still riding the high wave from his orgasm. “In me, Steve” he slurred, arms reaching out to lock around Steve’s sweat-damp back, “in me…”

Steve curved forward into Bucky’s body with a low groan that reverberated in his chest as he came, hips stuttering before he stilled, buried as deeply in Bucky’s body as he could. He leaned the side of his face against Bucky’s chest, listening to the rabbit-like flutter of his heart as he calmed. When he turned his head after a few moments, he made sure his beard scratched along Bucky’s oversensitive nipple, making the other man cry out, his hips twitching upwards with Steve still deep inside of him.

“You’re…a punk” Bucky gasped through a half-laugh, half-moan when Steve carefully closed his mouth around the pink bud, rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. Even as Bucky cursed and shook, he combed Steve’s hair out of his face tenderly, fingers tightening around the strands every once in a while when Steve suckled harder. He alternated flat licks of the breadth of his tongue with pointed circling, near-cruel flicks of the tip of his tongue making Bucky shake from head to toe and clench around his cock. Groaning against the warmth of Bucky’s skin, Steve enjoyed the intimacy of Bucky clinging to him, of being inside of Bucky without any specific goal in mind, without the need to come simmering under his skin.

“Enough” Bucky begged after a few minutes of Steve’s ministrations, hands immediately leading Steve up to kiss him, licking into his mouth with abandon. Steve groaned low in his throat as Bucky purposefully clenched around his softening length, pulling out carefully. Still, Bucky whined into his mouth at the loss.

“I should keep you plugged up with my fingers, the way you act” Steve muttered, kissing along the line of Bucky’s sharp jawline before pulling back enough to catch Bucky’s gaze. He looked well-fucked and satiated, but there was a spark of intrigue in his blue-grey eyes.

“Keep that in mind for a rainy day” he suggested with a smirk that Steve wanted to lick off his mouth. Instead, he just leaned in for a firm kiss, shifting his weight on one elbow in order to bury his hand in Bucky’s shoulder-length hair, just tightly enough that Bucky had to tilt his head back a bit, groaning in pleasure.

“The weather is supposed to be terrible tomorrow” Steve mentioned faux-casually, fooling exactly no one judging by the way Bucky’s eyes flashed hungrily as he chuckled.

“Oh, I know.”


End file.
